Sometime Around Midnight
by MoriahT
Summary: Song-based, Ziva stays with NCIS at the end of S6, and awkwardness around Tony ensues. Idk if this counts as a drabble or as a songfic.


**Title: **Sometime Around Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the NCIS characters, I just borrow them for my own selfish devices… bwahaha, I also don't own the song/lyrics. The song is Sometime Around Midnight, by Airborne Toxic Event.

**Summary: **Alternate ending for the S6 Finale, Ziva stayed w/ NCIS, but there's awkwardness and tension between her and Tony.

**A/N:** Sorry if it sucks, I haven't written anything in a while. Today was the last day of school, and I completely bombed my A.P. Euro final, (which says something because I'm insanely good at history/social studies, lol.) So please play nice :)

_

* * *

_

_Sometime Around Midnight-_

_And it starts...  
sometime around midnight  
or at least that's when  
you lose yourself  
for a minute or two_

Tony stood and glanced across the bar, past his teammates to the end of the line where Ziva sat, quietly chatting with a man who'd had more than his fair share of fine liquor for the evening.

_  
As you stand...  
under the bar lights  
and the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while_

It'd been a long time since he'd seen her smile and laugh lightheartedly as she was doing now, and he stood still, gazing at her.

_  
and the piano's this melancholy soundtrack  
to her smile  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her  
for a while  
_

Ziva glanced over her shoulder at Tony, causing him to glance around the bar and climb back onto his barstool, ordering another drink to drown out his sorrow.

_  
But you know...  
that she's watching  
She's laughing, she's turning  
she's holding her tonic like a crux  
_

Both the agent and the officer became suddenly aware of each other's surveillance, and both became more self-conscious as well. Ziva excused herself from the conversation and moved across the bar to Tony's position.

_The room's suddenly spinning  
she walks up and asks how you are  
so you can smell her perfume  
you can see her lying naked in your arms  
_

She was closer to him than she'd been in months, standing inches from him to avoid the commotion of the crowded lounge. "Hey." He uttered, trying to sound far less nervous than he actually was. "Hey." As soon as it'd begun, the exchange was over, and Ziva immediately regretted her decision to try to talk to Tony.

_  
And so there's a change...  
in your emotions  
and all of these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind  
of the curl of your bodies  
like two perfect circles entwined  
and you feel hopeless, and homeless  
and lost in the haze  
of the wine  
_

Tony stood in the same spot, mentally kicking himself for not telling Ziva the million and a half things that he'd considered bringing up. The alcohol was getting to his head, so he sat back on the barstool, looking up just in time to catch a glance from Ziva, who was being led by the hand out the door by the man she'd been chatting with.

_And she leaves...  
with someone you don't know  
but she makes sure you saw her  
she looks right at you and bolts  
As she walks out the door  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes  
oh and your friends say what is it  
you look like you've seen a ghost_

"Tony, maybe you should slow down on the whiskey there, you don't look so good." McGee offered, concerned about Tony's now green-ish appearance. "Yeah, I'm just… I think I'm gonna go." Tony responded blankly, rising once more, and walking through the doors and out onto the cold, busy sidewalk.

Then you walk...  
under the streetlights  
and you're too drunk to notice  
that everyone is staring at you  
you so care what you look like  
the world is falling  
around you

He walked aimlessly for nearly an hour, trying to build up the courage to do what he needed to. 

You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her

"Ziva." He whispered, barely audible, as he stood at the doorway of her apartment. "Tony, what are you-" Ziva began. "I'm sorry." He cut over her. "No. I can't do this now, just please, Tony… just go."

_You know that she'll break you  
in two_

**

* * *

** So I don't know if this is a song-drabble or a songfic, so I didn't specify in the summary. Sorry about the unhappy ending, but I'm not in a happy-ending mood right now b/c of my Euro final, lol. Thanks for reading, thoughts and constructive criticism are (as always) welcome.

A/N 2:


End file.
